


Wake Up, My Darling

by tearsandholdme



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Comatose Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus never thought he'd see the Lightwoods again until fate intervenes and brings him back to where he's supposed to be. Cue comas, flowers, and heartfelt speeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, My Darling

Magnus was exhausted in a way that his body felt heavy and his eyes felt tight from lack of sleep. The line for coffee this morning was long and he pressed a hand to his mouth holding back a yawn. His sleeping pattern had not improved no matter how hard he tried. It hadn't been the same for months. But he wasn't a fool to feeling a young woman stare at him from a table. Magnus looked over at her carefully and felt his stomach sink a little. Of course he knew who it was. He never forgot a face and how could he forget hers?

“I knew it was you,” she said softly, approaching him. “Magnus Bane, long time, no see. At all for that matter. Not even a phone call.”

“Isabelle Lightwood,” he replied gently, feeling a pinch of guilt. Izzy's bright smile didn't falter as she looked him over but concern flooded her eyes. He knew his appearance was ghastly. Muted colors, black and hard to cover his heartache.

“Six months, it's a long time. Well since,” she said awkwardly, biting her lip and avoiding his eyes. Magnus cleared his throat feeling equally awkward. It had been six months since his break-up with Alec. Six months since harsh words were thrown, doors slammed, keys returned, belongings thrown in boxes. Six months since his relationship ended and he learned the true meaning of heartbreak. Isabelle looked into his face and he could see the indecision in her expression. 

“It's my fault,” he admitted. “I cut off all contact. Not just with...him. But all of you as well. It was harsh. I apologize.”

“The past is the past. We learn from it.”

It was Magnus' turn for coffee and he ordered it black and Isabelle waited patiently by his side as he paid and moved with her outside. 

“So,” he began taking a sip. “How – how is Alexander?”

Isabelle paused as they stepped outside, her long dark hair whipping around her face in the strong wind. Her eyes were wide and shocked as they focused on him and he couldn't help but feel the pull of dread in his stomach. Had something happened to him? 

“Oh, nobody would have told you,” she breathed, hand pressed to her mouth. “I am so sorry, Magnus, I would have said something but you cut off all contact and I didn't even know how. You disconnected your phone and -”

“Izzy,” he said, gripping her shoulder hard. “What's happened to Alexander?” 

“He got hit by a car, it was a hit and run, but the cops got the guy. He was bumped and bruised, he broke his arm, but he's – he's in a coma. He has been asleep for three weeks now. He just,” she explained, wiping a stray tear from under her eye and breathing deeply. “He won't wake up. I can't do anything! We sit by his bed day in and day out but he doesn't do anything. Just lays there, breathing in, breathing out, and the doctors can't do anything either!”

Her breathing was erratic and her eyes wild before he put the cup down and tugged her into his arms. Isabelle was strong, stronger than most, but everyone has their limits. Magnus held onto her as she calmed herself and he fought to stop his own mind from spinning out of control. Alec was in a coma? His Alec? 

“Sorry, sorry,” she breathed, stepping back and tapping her fingers under her wet eyes. “I'm so stressed lately. It's not the best time for the family. Mom and dad are constantly fighting and Max is caught in the middle. Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't need to know that.”

“No, it's okay, biscuit,” he reassured. “Really.”

“He's in the general hospital. Room twenty four, if you wanted to, well you know, go see him. He won't even know,” she said softly. Her smile sad when she met his eyes. Magnus didn't have the heart in him to smile back. Izzy inhaled deeply leaning in and hugging him close to her body before releasing him. 

“I have to go but it was lovely seeing you again,” she said honestly. “Despite the circumstances. Go see him, Magnus, you never know. You might just wake him up.”

Isabelle winked but the sadness remained in her eyes before she spun on her heel and walked away into the crowd. His coffee was lukewarm from the cold wind and he kept his head down walking back to his loft. He hadn't seen Alec in months, physically of course. For the first month of their break-up, Alec called nearly every single day. Voice mail after voice mail. Sometimes not even saying anything and it was breathing before he cut the call off. Magnus would like to say it irritated him but it didn't. Not one little bit. It was actually a little comforting and painful to know he was missing him just as much as he was. But then the calls stopped into the second month. There was nothing after that. 

Magnus grabbed the vodka bottle off the cabinet when he arrived back. Coffee really wasn't suitable when his mind and body were a raging war. Part of him wanted to secretly cry, the other was destroy the place. It was still early morning but it was happy hour somewhere in the world. He would drink for them. The vodka helped ease his mind just a little and he sat back staring at the ceiling. 

The guts to get up and go came from the third drink and he walked into the bedroom pulling on his better clothing. Something more comfortable and a little loud in color so he buttoned up the silk buttons of his favorite purple shirt. There was a little stall on the corner that sold flowers and he picked up a potted plant holding a small bunch of yellow flowers. Magnus didn't dislike hospitals but he didn't like to linger too long inside of them but a friendly nurse pointed him in the right direction of Alec's room. 

He paused for a moment outside the hospital room, taking just a moment to collect himself before pushing open the door. It was honestly bland inside. White walls, white floor, machines covering the sides of the bed which contained a very still but a very alive man. Magnus placed the potted flower on the window before turning slowly to face him. It surprisingly hurt to see him again. But a good pain, it was a pain that reminded him of how much he missed Alec.

Alec was bruised on his right temple and cheek, a cut above his left eyebrow was stitched back together. His left arm was in a cast and he was resting well and silently in the pillows. His eyes scanned the chart at the end of his bed but it revealed nothing of import. 

“Did you even look where you were going, darling?” he muttered, pulling out the plastic chair and taking a seat. “I hope you did. You're not a stupid man, Alexander.”

“I would have come sooner,” he said brightly, before it dimmed. “If I had known. Then again if I hadn't pumped into your charming sister I would have never known. I guess that's the cost with cutting off everyone you know and...love.”

Alec remained quiet and unresponsive. Magnus stared at his face committing it to memory instead. It was difficult to resist touching his face, feeling the softness of his skin underneath his fingertips. His hand reached for his hand instead, his fingertips grazing the top softly. It was a crime really when the door opened behind him and a stunned shriek made him spin and turn. 

“Magnus,” Clary gasped, hand pressed to her heart. “I can't believe it's you!”

“Hello, my dear,” he said, and grunted as arms were thrown around his neck in a desperate tight hug. Clary pulled back and eyed him in awe. 

“Izzy mentioned seeing you, I mean she called me before but I didn't actually believe you'd come and see him,” she said, before trailing off at how bad it sounded. “Not that I didn't think you would of course! But with the break-up and the awol behavior...”

“I get it,” Magnus held up his hand for her to halt the stammering speech.

Clary exhaled and shot him a small pained smile. “I gather it was a...shock.”

“You could say that,” he murmured under his breath, his eyes flickering to Alec. 

“He's doing well, the doctor's expect a full recovery. Alec just needs to wake up first. We've been told to talk to him, he may be able to hear us. We've tried talking, joking, even singing to him. Nothing works.” 

“His body isn't ready,” Magnus said slowly after a minute of silence. Clary sighed softly and brightened spotting the flowers on the window sill. 

“Did you...?”

Magnus nodded watching her walk over and admire them. 

“They're beautiful, he'd love them or he will. He will love them.”

Magnus smiled gently at her kindness and he was surprised when she pulled the spare chair over to him and took a seat. 

“So, come on, tell me what you've been up to,” she said, her hand tugging him down so he sat next to her. How could he resist that smile? 

\- - - 

Magnus found himself traveling daily to the hospital with more flowers to brighten the room. He tasked himself to water them and keep them alive alongside the need to see and visit Alec daily. There was no change, there were small movements like his fingers and toes, sometimes he sighed but no sign of waking. Magnus did his best to go when his family and friends weren't around but sometimes it didn't work. 

“Morning, darling,” he greeted, walking into the room carrying the metal watering can. “I saw Penelope on the way in, nothing changed last night I see. You know waking up would be beneficial for us all. Including you, you have a beard and your hair is getting far too long. I think a nice trim would do you nicely.”

Magnus trailed a hand through his hair, the softness echoing memories of lazy Sunday mornings when the day was beginning and they had nothing to do. Alec's small shy smile as he peered through his lashes and he trailed a hand through the softness of his hair. The kisses small and sweet until it led to something deeper, passionate, and he could flip him onto his back and indulge. 

His eyes opened slowly and he returned to the present. The slow beeping of the machines and Alec's steady breathing replaced the memory. The door squeaked open and he raised his head to see Isabelle walking in holding a coffee and shampoo.

“Oh!” she said brightly. “Magnus, I didn't think you'd be here this early.”

“I had an empty morning,” he smiled, shrugging his shoulders and removing his hand out of his hair. Izzy's sharp eyes caught the act and she smiled slowly and pleased. 

“Good, I always manage to miss you. You know I'm not going to judge you for being here, I know what he means to you,” she said, resting a hand on his arm and observing the room.

“Your mother however,” he said so she laughed brightly.

“Yeah, she's not too impressed. I think she was ready to chuck all these flowers out the room but Jace threatened her.”

That surprised Magnus enough to raise his eyebrows. They hadn't exactly seen eye to eye even when he was dating Alec. Izzy took a seat, coffee cradled in her hands, eyes fixed on her brother. Magnus took a seat next to her and she sighed deeply bowing her head. 

“He'd been miserable for months prior to this,” she muttered. “I probably shouldn't say, he'd kill me. But I have to say that, the two of you, you were perfect.”

“Nothing is perfect, Isabelle.”

“No, but you were happy, both of you. It was almost unbearable how smitten you both were. When it ended, the happiness that was my brother disappeared. He became a shell of himself. Alec spent two weeks in his room, barely eating, sleeping.”

The words were like a vice around his heart and he sucked in a deep shaky breath. His hands uncurled on his knees to stop them from sweating. 

“Sorry,” she said, closing her eyes. “I'm sorry, Magnus, you didn't need to hear that...”

“No,” Magnus interrupted her. “I did. He'd never tell me, so your point of view is the best kind.”

Isabelle sighed deeply, chin resting on her hand. “I just want my big brother back. I don't know what happened between you two. Alec never did tell us, just told us you ended it and – well after that he retreated into his bedroom.”

“It was – complicated,” he explained standing and distracting himself with watering the remaining plants. “I blamed him, he blamed me. But in the end, I think it was both of us.”

“Do you still love him?” Isabelle questioned him. Magnus paused staring down at the purple freesia. It was a good question. One he hadn't answered himself for a time. There was no answer given but she didn't need one. Her smile was soft and sad when she looked at all the flowers. 

“Forgive him, forgive yourself,” Isabelle said, a kiss was pressed to his cheek leaving a red stain behind before she left him alone. Alec sighed deeply, hand jerking in his sleep. Magnus' heart leaped a little in his chest and he looked for a sign of more but nothing happened. 

It was that conversation that led him to Ragnor's bar for a drink he desperately needed. 

“You look positively gloomy, my friend,” Ragnor greeted, sliding a martini in front of him. He hummed in approval and took a deep sip. Magnus threw his head back in relief and settled his elbows on what he hoped was a clean bar top. 

“I went to the hospital.”

“Again?” he sighed. “Why do you torment yourself?”

“Because it's him,” Magnus answered honestly. “What was I before him? Before he charged into my life and knocked coffee all over my favorite magenta shirt. I really liked that shirt. It was imported from Russia. Never quite the same again but then again...neither was my heart.”

“You let him do that,” Ragnor pointed out. 

“I let him do many things. I miss him,” he murmured mournfully into the glass before downing it down and demanding another one. Ragnor frowned but obliged pouring another for him.

“Bit difficult when your heart's desire is in a four week coma.”

“He'll wake up,” Magnus murmured. “He's strong. Alexander has and will always be strong. This is nothing, he'll wake up.”

Ragnor's eyes and expression were pity when he leaned against the bar.

“We have been friends for a long time...”

“Too long.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes and reached over to tap the side of his head. “Listen to me, for once in your life, I'm your friend, your only friend these days. I am tired of these frequent visits and your miserable soul draining my alcohol because of your stubbornness. You love him, I know you do, you love so deeply, Magnus. Like a weakness. So when he wakes up, you apologize, you talk, and you sort your life out. You fight for what you want.”

Magnus stared at the painting overhead his bar for a long moment before downing his second drink and hissing through his teeth. 

“Why do you always give the best advice?”

Ragnor smirked, fingers drumming on his bar as he moved away and headed into the back. Magnus licked his lips slowly and wrapped his wool coat around his body heading home for the day. Alec was in his safe hands with the resident nurses and a bored Jace eating his grapes. 

\- - -

Magnus had been visiting the hospital for just over a week. The room was vibrant with the smell of flowers and the blinds were open letting the sunlight stream through the window. Magnus often fondly thought Alexander was like a Disney prince. Today he was shaving his face after he requested permission from Isabelle to do so. 

“There,” he said, holding up the razor proudly. “Pretty and new, no more scratchy beard. I know you like those cheeks baby fresh, sweetheart.”

Alec remained unresponsive as he dried his face and applied lotion to his skin. He was drying his hands and almost missed Alec turning his head. 

“Alexander,” he whispered, hand cupping his right cheek. His other thumb pressed the button for the nurses and he stared at his face till one of them arrived. 

“He turned his head, like he was about to wake up,” he explained so she nodded, reaching for her pen light and peering into his eyes and checking his vitals. Magnus waited twisting his hands together. 

“His heartbeat is a little elevated and his pupils a fraction blown. But it's the waiting game,” the nurse explained, pocketing the light and scribbling down on the chart. “His body is reacting a lot more which is a good sign. Tells us the brain is working like it should. But it's up to Mr Lightwood to do the rest. I believe he will wake up in time. Sometimes the mind needs a little longer than the body.”

Magnus nodded slowly in agreement and smiled at her as she took her leave out of the bedroom.

“You're going to give me a heart attack, darling,” he murmured, finger rubbing his temple and took a seat on the bed. “I wish you would just wake up, so I can see those pretty eyes again, that smile, see life back inside of you.”

His fingers trailed down the side of his cheek gently before he let his head drop down to rest his cheek against his chest. His heartbeat under his ear. It was soothing in a way that reminded him of months back when he couldn't sleep. Alec's heartbeat under his ear as they held each other close and he let the sound drift him to sleep.

“Hey,” a voice whispered startling him to look at Clary standing next to him. Her smile sweet and warm when she looked at them both. “I got you a sandwich.”

“Thank you, biscuit,” he said, taking the ham and cheese sandwich out her hands. 

“Oh he looks good! The beard made him look older. Plus his bruises and cuts are healing well,” she observed. 

“He moved his head before.”

“He did?” she whispered shocked. “That's brilliant news! He could wake up any day.”

It was all their hopes and dreams for him to wake up. Clary stayed with him till her phone buzzed with a message from Jace.

“I need to go, we're babysitting Max. Call me, us, anyone if he does anything else,” she said, ducking down to hug him quickly before leaving quickly. Magnus blinked amused and moved to sit on the bed and take Alec's hand into his. 

“I could paint your nails, I did it once before, remember? Red is your color. You were a little too tipsy I maybe shouldn't have taken advantage but you didn't remove it.”

Alec had been disgruntled in the morning with a hangover but he didn't remove it. He simply waited till the varnish chipped and then he removed it. 

Magnus played with his fingers slowly and threaded their hands together. His hand was warm linked with his and he moved taking a seat in the chair to look at him properly. It was easy to get bored in the hospital when there was nothing to do but wait. So he took that time to talk about them, their memories, their moments, stupid moments. It was close to the end of visiting hours for that day.

“That day at the pier when a bird stole your fries. You were so mad,” he huffed amused. “But I got you that mint and choc chip ice cream you love so much and we sat looking out at the ocean. You looked so beautiful in the last moments of the sun. I remember looking at you and thinking if I died in that moment, in that single moment, I would be happy.”

The memory was an aching, pulsing, happiness mixed with sadness. Magnus looked at his face turned towards him and reached trailing his knuckles down his cheek slowly. 

“I have missed you, my darling. I have no idea if you're listening or these are words spoken to empty ears. But I need you to know that I missed you as much as you missed me. If not more. I was so used to sleeping next to someone that waking up to see you were gone was hell. It's never been quite the same,” he explained and sighed dropping his forehead to their joined hands. “What I said that day, I never meant it. Not really. We were so angry, I didn't want to listen and neither did you. I regretted it so much the next day but I was still so angry with you. So I let it drag out. One week turned into a month and onwards. But I never forgot about you, not once.”

Magnus inhaled deeply and moved kissing his knuckles one by one. 

“I love you,” he breathed into their fingers. “I never stopped, I never will.”

His eyes closed tight to stop himself from crying. He wasn't much of a crier but sometimes they liked to sneak up on him. It was a long quiet minute before the hand enclosed in his tugged a little. Magnus inhaled sharply lifting his head to see Alec's head tossing as he fought to wake up. 

“Alec,” he breathed not daring to move. What if this was another false alarm? His eyelids fluttered awake and he let out a small groan at the light. Magnus darted closing the blinds before returning to his side. His eyes half open as he adjusted to waking up. 

“Alexander, oh my Alexander,” he muttered in relief. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, eyes closing for a moment before they opened again and he coughed weakly. Water, of course, he reached over grabbing the water and a spare cup to help him drink it down. The nurses were called and he stepped back letting them come inside, the doctor quickly following upon their alert he was awake. Magnus moved to call the family and stopped when a hand seized his wrist weakly.

“Don't – don't leave me,” he rasped. 

“Oh sweetheart, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to go call your sister, she needs to know you're finally with us,” he reassured, touching his cheek. Alec swallowed noisily and nodded his head letting him go. Magnus smiled at him brightly and kissed his forehead softly before leaving and letting the nurses check him over. 

“Magnus,” Isabelle greeted in a warm voice. “Everything okay this evening?”

“He's awake, Alec is awake,” he murmured breathlessly, head leaning against the wall as he breathed in the fresh night air. Isabelle was shocked quiet for a moment before she let out a scream of delight that even hurt his ears.

“He's awake?! Oh my – mom, dad, Alec is awake! Yes, Magnus is with him, oh come on mom, don't pull that face. I can't believe it, is he okay?”

“He said my name, a few words, he seems alert. Penelope is with him now and the doctor. I – I think he's okay,” Magnus replied honestly, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

“We'll be there soon. I can't believe it, thank you!” she cried excitedly and hung up. Magnus got a quick coffee and sipped from it waiting outside the room. Penelope came out first looking satisfied and happy. 

“He's asking for you.”

“Is he...?”

“He's doing better then what we expected. Little disorientated but he's aware of where he is and what happened to him. All memories are in check and his motor skills are also in check. Alexander is going to be fine.”

The words were like cold water on a hot day. His hand gripped hers before he stepped into the hospital room. Alexander was sitting up and resting in the pillows. His head turned when he spotted him and a small smile appeared. 

“You kept me waiting,” he said softly, walking towards him.

“So did you,” Alec replied, raising his eyebrows at him. “But I guess me more than you.”

Magnus smiled at him fondly and took a seat on the bed staring at him. It was so good to see his eyes open and alert.

“I heard you.”

That shocked him to straighten his back and tilt his head curiously. “You did?”

“It was strange, like being in a dream but watching from the other side of a glass. I could hear what you were saying, what everyone was saying but I couldn't do anything about it. But I heard you, every word,” Alec explained, eyes cast down shyly as he fidgeted with the bed cover. “It's what helped me wake up. I needed to wake up.”

Magnus blinked slowly in reaction to that. So he heard everything? Surprisingly there was no curl of embarrassment and it was actually kind of a relief. 

“Your family are on their way.”

“Oh, good. It feels like years since I've seen them but it's only been a month,” he said, dragging a hand through his hair and grimacing at the length and texture. “Are you going to stay or...?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Alec answered quickly. 

“Then I'll stay.”

There was a touch of awkwardness in the air between them. It was a lot easier when he was asleep he found but with Alec awake and looking at him, it had soon crept up on them. 

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” Magnus asked curiously. 

“That – when you said, that you missed me and you – you love me,” Alec murmured shyly. “Unless I heard wrong and I was actually hearing my own imagination.”

Magnus reached over taking his hand with permission and laced their fingers together. Alexander squeezed back and he felt a burst of warmth at how much he missed that pressure, that connection between them.

“I meant every word. We have so much to talk about, catch up on, and resolve. But for now,” he trailed off nodding at their hands. Alec's smile was soft and familiar when he tugged him closer till he was in his personal space. Their foreheads connected and for the first time in a long time he felt a calming sense of peace wash over him. They'd deal with the rest of it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. If they seem OOC or anything too drastic, I'm sorry. I'm new to writing for these two.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. xo


End file.
